


No Turning Back

by riverava



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverava/pseuds/riverava
Summary: Everything has changed and there is no going back. Tsuna turned his back on her in the worst way after breaking all his promises. However, that doesn't mean that Kyouko did not fight back. Collection of One-shots that might be connected.





	No Turning Back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!

In all the commotion that happened around him, his eyes could only lock onto a single face among the masses. 

 

"Well, who do you choose?" a dark hooded person asked him.

 

"Secret..." he said with a confused voice. It had been so many year and Tsuna never thought he would be in a situation where his back was against the wall. 

 

"Humph, this ones lost it completely" the hooded person said. "I'll say this again the person you choose must be someone you trust and know that also trusts you. So I'll ask once again who do you choose?"

 

"I have already chosen her" he said as he pointed to a masked woman. " I choose her and her alone."

 

Hooded figures came out from shadows and grabbed her. She began to struggle, but it was futile as they dragged her body to the center of the abyss that had been created by the monsters that were in every dark corner, that haunted the room even though out numbered. 

 

"Let me go!" she screamed as they pulled her. "I can walk by myself, I don't need your assistance." 

 

"Quiet!" the hood man said in a quiet but stern voice. "You do as told and if you refuse then there will be no tomorrow for you to see."

As she reached the center they pushed her to the ground in front of the man and laughed. The man looked down at her, but refused to help her up.

 

As she picked her self up she looked like a snake that slithered up seducing all the eyes that were laid on her. When she stood straight, she looked at the man and tilted her head. She then put her finger on his shoulder and walked in a complete circle around him as if she was examining every part of his body. When she came in front of him again she stopped and looked into his eyes. She then removed her mask. 

"Did you miss me?" Kyouko  asked in a seductive voice that sent a shiver down his spine, that only she knew how to do.

 

He looked into her eyes. He could see the woman he once knew, but at the same time he noticed that she was gone. He saw the eyes that once loved him and the eyes he loved, but betrayed. He looked at her and could not respond; he stood in awe of the beauty that his beloved had become, but had no right to touch. He reached out to touch her face hesitantly, hoping that she would recoil in disgust. However, she stood firm looking at him with the eyes full of determination that he had always known. As his hand touched her cheek and travel to the back of her neck; he could feel her shiver under his touch. He then pulled her face toward his own and looked down into the only eyes that always captivated him. 

 

"Always" he said in breathless whisper. He then closed his eyes and touch her lips to his own.  He savored the taste of her soft sweet lips. The lips he always wanted. The lips he dreamed of having. The lips he tainted with his betrayal.  "Always, my love" he whispered to her. 


End file.
